he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Golden Disks of Knowledge (episode)
:For the article about these items, see Golden Disks of Knowledge Golden Disks of Knowledge is the 62nd episode of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, based on a story by John Berwick, adapted for television by David Wise, and directed by Ed Friedman. He-Man meets Zanthor, a criminal who wants a chance to redeem his treachery by recovering the Golden Disks of Knowledge he once gave to Skeletor. Synopsis Moral 'He-Man: ' "In today's episode, Zanthor committed a crime. But when he was given a chance to make up for it, he came through with flying colors. You know, it's imortant to give our friends a chance to make up for their mistakes. Of course, if they continue to do wrong, we might want to think about whether we really want them for a friend or not. But many wrongdoers do see the error of their ways. All they need is a second chance. Everybody deserves that." Heroic Warriors *Prince Adam *Battle Cat *Cringer *He-Man *Orko Allies *Sorceress *Zoar (mentioned) *Zodac (final Filmation speaking role) Others *Council of Elders (mentioned) *Council of the Wise (mentioned) *Overlords of the Eternal Dimension (mentioned) Evil Warriors *Beast Man *Evil-Lyn *Skeletor *Trap Jaw Villains *Zanthor Locations *Castle Grayskull *Snake Mountain *Phantom Dimension Artifacts *Golden Disks of Knowledge *Mystic Mirror Cast * John Erwin as He-Man/Prince Adam and Beast Man * Alan Oppenheimer as Skeletor, Man-At-Arms, Battle Cat/Cringer and Zanthor * Linda Gary as Evil-Lyn and the Sorceress * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Orko, Zodac and Trap Jaw Behind the Scenes *Script was approved June 7, 1983 and final script revision took place June 22, 1983. The character models were finalized on August 4, 1983. *The character design for Zanthor was used earlier as Kor in Ordeal in the Darklands. *This story reveals that Skeletor built Snake Mountain by using information from the Golden Disks of Knowledge. Whereas in the She-Ra Princess of Power episode Reunions and The Secret of the Sword it is said the Evil Horde built Snake Mountain to be their base of operations on Eternia. *This marks the only appearance of Trap Jaw's toy accurate claw arm, briefly seen when the Evil Warriors are imprisoned.The He-Man and She-Ra Blog - Trap Jaw's claw. *The storyboards featured a lengthy physical fight between He-Man and Trap Jaw which was completely omitted. Many of the backgrounds for this fight were illustrated but never used.The He-Man and She-Ra Blog - He-Man versus Trap Jaw! Continuity *The background image used for Skeletor's vault is seen again in the She-Ra Princess of Power episode Battle for Bright Moon. *The animated sequence in which He-Man raises his fists, pounds them on the ground and leaps into the hole would be reused in The Cat and the Spider. *The design of the 'Snake of Snake Mountain' was seen earlier in a different color and a smaller size in Dawn of Dragoon and as the Razorfins in Search for the VHO. *Prince Adam's startled reaction will be seen again in Disappearing Dragons & Teela's Triumph. Errors *When He-Man deflects Evil-Lyn's Freeze Ray, the shot cuts to Trap Jaw, but the background remains the same. Gallery Golden Discs 01.png Golden Discs 02.png Golden Discs 03.gif Golden Discs 04.png Golden Discs 05.png Golden Discs 06.png Golden Discs 07.png Golden Discs 08.png Golden Discs 09.png Golden Discs 10.gif Golden Discs 11.png Golden Discs 12.png Golden Discs 13.png Golden Discs 14.gif Golden Discs 15.png External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *TVmaze **Gallery courtesy of He-Man Reviewed The He-Man and She-Ra Blog *Duke Buck? *Trap Jaw leaps! References Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983 TV series) episodes